Jace Takagi
Jace Takagi(ジェイス高木 Jeisu Takagi) is an S-Class Mage of the Dragons Wing guild. He is also renowned as the Darkness Angel(闇の天使 Yami no tenshi) or Master of Light and Shadow(光と影のマスター Hikatokage no masutā) Many would call him the strongest Mage in the guild but he believes it is Kisara Nairona http://fairytailfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Kisara_Nairona. He is a employer of Light magic and Lightning magic and considered a master at both styles. Despite his prowess at magic many know him because of his melee hand to hand combat abilities. He has won 20 hand-to-hand combat tournaments at the age of 13 which left many,many fighters shocked beyond belief. Appearance Jace is a tall man of average height. He has a well-built structure. On the side of his arm is a massive scar from a Hand-To-Hand tournament which his selfish opponent scarred. He has short blonde hair and normally wears a black t-shirt under a red jacket. Jace wears silver gloves and has jet black pants. His guild mark is located on his shoulder and is red in colour. He wears black shoes that have the symbol of the guild on them. Personality Jace is a rather calm man. His carefree attitude annoys others as that see a fight as a matter of life and death. When his opponents complain about how he cheats during a fight he tells them "If your mad then try and win. Noob" After this usually his opponents prepare to attack him but then he will just knock them out with a blast to the face. Despite his care-free nature he holds his allies close to his heart. If he sees any one of them is in danger he will not be scared to kill his opponents knowing the consequences. If his opponents have a disadvantage during a fight he will say that he doesn't need to fight a disabled opponent and will leave. History As a kid Jace was born to a famous family. His father is a strong independent Mage who takes job from his massive mansion. His mother is a master at healing-magic and was recruited to the Hospital of Magical Nurses. When she accepted this job she would be able to earn loads of money. However this left Jace incredibly lonely. At age 5 Jace would join the Dragons Wing guild. Many of the mages thought he would be an extreme weakling but he soon proved himself to be a master at magic. When he turned 10 his father decided to let Jace participate in combat tournaments which he soon proved to be a young prodigy at. When he turned 13 he had won 20 tournaments in that single year which many believed was impossible. When he turned 14 he participated in his last tornament ever. During the final match his opponents took out a knife and stabbed him in the shoulder. He was injured but he was able to push through and punched his opponents right in the stomach which sent him flying out of the ring. After this he had to be rushed to his mothers work hwere she would make sure he was much better. After this all of his guild mates would call him a hero. During his lifetime he has also been a rival towards Kisara who he both looks up to and wants to defeat. Magic & Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant When it comes to hand to hand combat very few can beat Jace. His attacks are fast and high damaging which result in a deadly combo. When Kisara was brutally beaten by Kira he fought Kira and brutally beat him in hand to hand combat causing Kira to retreat. Now even Kisara recognises him as a master Hand-to-hand combatant. Enhanced Speed Jace is very quick when it comes down to pure speed. He is able to adjust his speed according to his opponents level of stratergy and skill. At his top speed all his opponents see is a complete blur. He is able to batter his opponents when it comes to speed. Once he was able to defeat a box of enemies with only his speed. Light Magic Light Magic(ライトマジック Raitomajikku) is a form of magic that Jace is extremely proficient in. His mastery over this type of magic allows him to chain together light magic attacks to no end. * Light Ground Wave(光地上波 Hikari chijōha) This is a burst of energy that Jace releases along the ground . This move is often used as a distraction or starting move which allows him to trap opponents into more powerful types of magic. * Light Blade(光ブレイドHikari bureido) This is one of Jaces signature moves. He channels high levels of light magic into his palms and strikes his opponents with it. This move can either be used as a pinsir attack or a chain into one of his stronger attacks. * Light Wave(光波 Kōha) Jace fires a massive blast of light energy towards his opponents. This move is often used as a move to get some distance between him and his opponents. * Lights Trident(ライトトライデントRaitotoraidento) Jace launches a strong trident of Light energy toward his opponents which can deal massive damage. This move explodes on contact. This is often considered a finishing move. * Light Law(光法 Mitsunori) Jace charges huge amounts of light magic towards his opponents. He then launches it causing a massive explosion of light magic. This is often considered a last resort as it can possibly defeat even the toughest opponents. Lightning Magic Lightning Magic(ライトニングマジックRaitoningumajikku) is another form of magic that Jace is proficient in. He uses this magic to mainly enchant his melee attacks. * Lightning Punch(雷パンチ Kaminari panchi) Jace enchants his hands with lightning magic to attack his opponents. Although this attack doesn't seem powerful it can deal massive amounts of damage. * Lightning Kick(ライトニングキック Raitoningukikku) Jace enchants his leg with lightning magic. He then kicks his opponents which can deal a massive amount of damage and combo into other attacks. * Lightning Uppercut(ライトニングアッパーカット Raitoninguappākatto) Jace enchants his palms with lightning magic. He then attacks with a lightning fast uppercut that can deal massive amount of damage and allow him to gain control of the air. * Lightning Ground Wave(ライトニング地上波 Raitoningu chijōha) Jace shoots a wave of lightning magic along the ground which shocks enemies. This attack comes out at a extreme speed. * Lightning Titans Armour(ライトニングタイタンズアーマー Raitoningutaitanzuāmā) Jace creates a powerful piece of lightning armour. This armour is extremely powerful and can block attacks in little to no time. He can now also fly using his lightning wings. This armour allows him to attack even faster now. * Triple Lightning Orbs(トリプルライトニングオーブ Toripururaitoninguōbu) Jace creates three lightning orbs which can be used in a number of ways. They can shoot plasma lasers, Plasma rings and Plasma whips. It can also act as a shield and counter attacks at a incredible speed. Trivia * He is based off of Rock Howard from the SNK universe.